


Long Lost Friends

by FelixTheLemonKing



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Human Trafficking, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 10:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19207600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixTheLemonKing/pseuds/FelixTheLemonKing
Summary: Antonio missed his friend who has been missing for years but he suddenly shows up at his work place?





	Long Lost Friends

If I ever thought that homework was the worst thing in the world, then I was poorly mistaken.

Actual work was much more difficult. I have 27 emails to respond to. 27! And I've hardly even gotten through the first. Damn this company, damn Alfred and Arthur to hell. Especially Arthur! One day when I've died I hope to personally be the one to send Arthur straight to the darkest pits of hell.

Maybe, I could give Francis or Gil one or five of these emails and they could respond to them?

What a great idea! I lean back into my rickety old desk chair, stretching the poor tense muscles in my back before asking.

“Aaagh… Say, Francis. Can you help me out with some of these emails? It would be really nice…” I say.

Francis, Gilbert, and I share an office together as we all work in foreign sales. We need more people though.

“I'm sorry, mon ami. Too busy looking through possible workers.” the frenchman said, not even caring to look up at the most pleading puppy dog face I could manage.

“Gilbert?” I try again.

“Nah, I've got my own work to do.” he said, looking down at his phone. He isn't even looking at his computer! ‘work to do’ my ass.

I sigh. Leaning back in my chair yet again. Oh, what a cruel world.

I miss the old days. I miss the little tomato patch I grew in my backyard before Lovino accidentally fell into it, destroying all I had grown. 

Lovino… I missed the angry italian boy who lived just around the corner and just so happened to go to the same school as me, one grade below. Yet one day, he just disappeared.

His family couldn't find him either. Last I heard they left to search for him in neighboring states. I wonder where he could be now…

“Huh!?” Francis said suddenly, shocking me back down to earth. Oh right, emails…

“what is it, Francis?” I say, trying to distract myself from the work before me.

“Oh, nothing. I just, found an interesting candidate.” he said, smiling.

“Really? Who is it?”

“You'll see this Friday, I think you'll like him!” he said, beaming up at me.

~

Friday came around quick. It had only been Wednesday after all. I was in a rush to get to the building where we all worked. Mostly because of my new co-worker, but also because Friday is pancake day. Pancakes provided by Matthew of course.

I was in such a rush that I almost completely disregarded the large mass of people in the corner of the break room. When I did notice it I immediately made my way over to see what was up.

“I haven't seen you in forever!”  
“How have you been!?”  
“How's Feliciano?”

Feliciano? I haven't heard of him in years. Are they talking to the new mysterious co-worker?

When I finally pushed through the cloud and saw this ‘stranger’ well… I was in for the surprise of my life.

“...Lovino...” I whisper, disbelieving. The man in front of me looked terrified. He had only taken a few bites of breakfast before he was surrounded I'm assuming. God, he looked so much skinnier than I last saw him!

"Lovino!" I ran to him, putting my arms over him in a hug, "Oh, Lovino. I missed you!"

He tensed at my touch but relaxed when he heard my voice, "Antonio…? It's you!?" And I could feel his arms tighten around me to return the embrace.

I simply stayed there, hugging my long lost friend as of no more… That is, until Alfred interrupted.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we do need to get stuff done everyone!" He said. For someone who boasted about being a hero so much, that wasn't very heroic.

I groaned and got off of Lovino, who was wiping away his tears at the moment. I didn't want to look away from him, he had grown into such a beauty! Aside from the much thinner figure of course. I finally looked away when I realized I was blushing.

"Come on, Lovino! Let me show you where we're working!" I say and get up. By now he's managed to stop crying and he follows me to the office with a rather blank face. Perhaps just a hint of irritation in it?

Once we get there I sit him right next to me, of course. Like hell I'm going to sit him next to Gilbert or Francis.

Speaking of those two, they don't come to work on Fridays until after lunch break. So, me and Lovino have all the time in the world to catch up. Alone. The thought makes my heart light up with sunshine!

"So, Lovino…" I start, but I am interrupted.

"I know you, your gonna ask about what happened. So just don't, bastard! It-It's boring anyway," he says looking away before turning back forward to open up his computer, "What about you, idiot? And why is everyone who works here from our old school anyway?"

Ah, still at it with his cussing. 

"Oh! Interesting answer. You see, Alfred, you wouldn't know him since he went to a different school, he had this idea for a business but needed workers. So he went to Arthur, a best friend of his who you should know because he went to our school, and he had Arthur wrap up a bunch of students into his business. And I just so happen to be one of those people! This all happened just a year after you… you know, went missing."

"Oh." He says, rather intelligently. It would have been awkward, but his computer started up so I spent the next couple of hours getting him set up. Afterwards I forwarded 7 of the emails over to him as his first task leaving me to do the last 8.

"So, Lovino. I know you don't want to talk about what happened, but how did you find this job? Surely not by chance, right?" At this point I guess you can say that I was very desperate to do anything other than respond to emails. 

"I just found a flyer that had the fuckin' french bastards name on it. I still hate his guts! But… I figured I'd get a job easier because he already knew me. Now leave me alone and let me work." He said in a very annoyed tone of voice. Though I must admit, so far he barely knew anything about the company yet he's already finished two emails!

"Well I haven't seen you in forever; a little chatter couldn't hurt right?" I gave a smile.

Putting a hand to his temple, he grimaces, "Well great. We're talking. Happy!?"

Before I can respond to him I notice something. When he put his arm up like that his sleeve went down. Just a little. On his arm I could see two cuts. One atop the other.

Before I can think about what I'm doing I've already grabbed his arm and pulled down the sleeve. There were more, all over his arm. Suddenly I feel like I can't breathe I'm so shocked. This… the boy I used to ride bikes with and watch movies with. The boy I used to do everything with! He did this!?

"Lovino."

Said man looked like a deer in the headlights. Tears and terror pricked his eyes.

"Lovino, what happened when you went missing."

I was all serious now. Something in me begged to know why my Lovino was doing something like this. What could have caused this?

"No…" he said with as much strength as he could manage, but he was thin and naturally weak so I still held onto his arm, "No, no, no, no! No! Let go of me…" 

"I'm letting you go when you tell me! I'm sorry, but I have to know."

"No!" He was full on crying now.

"Lovino I don't want to hurt you. Just tell me and I'll do whatever I can to help!"

"You want to know what happened!? I was sold, Antonio! My identity had been stripped from me. They took my name, my clothes, my freedom. They made me do things I never want to think of again. I just want to have a job, a normal everyday job, and forget about it. So thanks a lot you fucking bastard!"

Of all the years I have known Lovino, he has cussed me out through each and every one of them. Usually he doesn't mean it all that much but I think this time he really does.

I fucking messed up.

"Lovino…" I said, letting go of his arm as he turns his face away from me.

"Save it."

"No, Lovino I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I crossed a line I shouldn't have."

"...I-I said save it, jerk. If you wanted to help me so much you would just let me do my job in peace and quiet."

He was still looking away but from the sound of his sore voice I could imagine he was still crying. My suspicion was correct when I used my hand to turn his head towards me as gentle as I could.

Turning him around he looked up at me with sorrow filled eyes and cheeks that still had tears running down them. I felt terrible! Those tears were caused by me and my selfish curiosity!

I was busy looking at his eyes so I was very shocked when he out of the blue hugged me. He never hugs people! And now here I am just sitting here like a doofus while he's sobbing into my chest.

Even more shocking is what he said.

"I missed you, you stupid idiot!"

Of course I had no idea what to do now. All thought process has been hurdled out a window. So I just follow instincts and hug him back, which is probably the obvious solution.

"God… I missed you too. I missed you so much. I'm so sorry!"

We continued our little comments to each other; 'I missed you' 'I'm sorry' 'It's okay' ect. Until we are both too exhausted and worn out. He stopped crying which I am very happy about. For a while we just sat there, basically cuddling, not really saying anything.

But I still had one more question. It was okay this time if he didn't answer. I learned my lesson from before.

"Hey, Lovi. You don't have to say, but umm. How did you get… get out?"

Finally he moved off of me and sat up.

"Well what I'm told is my nonno and fratello were looking for me. They figured I ended up… where I ended up and after 5 months or so of looking, as a last resort, my Nonno pretended to "buy" service and after a while of doing that he found me. I just remember him walking into the room and… I was so out of it that I thought I would have to do, umm, that, with me…"

I listened carefully to everything he said. I wanted to kill the people who had hurt him, but I figured we should talk about something else for now. His eyes were pricked with tears again and that was no good!

"I'm just really glad you're here with me again, Lovino. Ahh, say, you have lunch right?

"No. I left it at home on accident. I was going to buy something."

"Well then! Would you like to get lunch with me? I'll pay and everything!"

"It's a date"

 

~end~


End file.
